Doubtless repellent Brat
by NiennorNight
Summary: While reading the book Magnus wrote him, Alec stumbles on a passage about him. But he's not going to be very happy about what it says... Malec Oneshot. [Rated T for suggestive themes]


_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**_

* * *

"Alec! I'm home!" Magnus called entering the loft. He got no answer so he closed the door behind him and headed towards their room wondering if Alec was out.

His lover was lying on their bed on top of the covers reading, too lost in the book to hear him. "Darling?" Magnus called again and this time the Shadowhunter heard him, jumping surprised, the book falling from his hands.

"Magnus! When did you return?" He asked, hastily picking it up and after checking if it was okay, hugging it protectively to his chest.

The Warlock chuckled at his antiques moving closer. "Relax darling it's just a book… And I just got home."

Alec's cheeks flared. "It's not, 'Just a book'!"

"Oh…?" he said, looking interested, and leaned over him to see. "Is that…?"

"Yes." Alec answered blushing.

Magnus grinned leaning down to kiss his temple. "You're adorable."

"I am **not**!" The boy grumbled embarrassed.

"Sure, sure…" Magnus smiled and lied down beside him, draping his arm over his shoulder pulling him closer. "Now, don't mind me, go on. In which one are you?"

"The Last Stand of the New York Institute" He quoted, putting the book down momentarily and hugging him. "I love you…"

Magnus smiled again hugging him back. "I love you too… Where did that came from?"

Alec gritted his teeth "I'm sorry for all the things you had to go through…"

"It's okay darling… It's not like any of that was your fault…" He soothed, kissing his hair. "You were hardly born back then…"

"I'm never letting anything bad happen to you again… Those stupid, ignorant mundanes…" He muttered angrily balling his hands into fists.

"Mundanes?" Magnus asked confused. "Oh… You're just at the beginning then… Maybe you should skip that one?" He said and Alec let him go to look at his face.

"What? Of course not!"

"Okay then. I tried." He lowered himself more on the bed hugging Alec's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "You don't mind me resting a bit while you read? I'm really tired…"

Alec kissed his temple softly, taking the book in his hands. "Are you comfortable like that?"

Magnus nuzzled his face into his neck kissing him. "Very." He smirked as Alec shivered. "Go on."

"Okay…" The boy whispered leaning his head towards him and kept reading.

* * *

…

An hour or so later, Magnus woke up feeling completely rested and turned to look at him. "Hey…"

"Hey." His Nephilim said. "Did I wake you?"

He yawned. "No. Don't worry. I feel so much better now." He looked up at Alec. "Are you okay? You seem a little… off…?"

"Everything's _fine_." He said, a little edge on his voice.

"That didn't sound fine…" The Warlock commented.

"Oh…? I'm sorry if I'm being a "doubtlessly repellent brat." " He quoted, his voice laced with mild annoyance.

Magnus' eyes widened "Where did you hear **_that_**?"

Alec gestured towards the book. "In here of course. Didn't you write it?"

"I didn't!" He froze, biting his lip. "Catarina must have added it." _'Damn you Cat…'_

"But is it true?"

Magnus looked panicked "Sayang… I'm sorry! Of course it's not! I mean, I _did_ say it, but…"

"Hmph." He carefully put the book on the nightstand and turned to look at him. "You said you are completely rested now?"

"Yes?" The Warlock answered not understanding where his lover was going with that.

"Good."

Before Magnus could ask what this was about, Alec jumped on top of him on one swift movement grabbing his hands and holding them over his head. Magnus gasped softly as Alec leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I don't think you're really sorry… Maybe I should punish you…" The Warlock shivered, a small moan falling from his lips. Alec chuckled loving the effect he had on him and leaned closer, close enough to kiss, but when Magnus raised his body to meet his lips he pulled back smiling mischievously.

"Since I am a _doubtlessly repellent brat_ why would you want to kiss me?"

"Aleeec… I didn't mean it! I didn't know you back then!"

"That's punishment for judging without knowing then." He said. "Or maybe I should just make sure you are not proved to be a liar, and **_act_** like a brat. What do you say?" He whispered, their mouths centimeters apart, still holding him down with one hand, the other moving to his chest, then lower.

Magnus moaned again. "Aleec… Please…"

"Please what?" The Nephilim asked looking amused.

"Stop… teasing…"

"I don't think so…" He grinned. "Now." He added gravely, looking into his eyes. "Don't you **_dare_** move."

Magnus looked up at him, his green eyes wide at his commanding tone and stood still as Alec let him go.

The Nephilim got up and left the bed, laughing at Magnus' sound of protest.

"Be patient now…" he chimed rummaging the drawers for something. Finally he found it and turned back to him, a victorious smile on his face. "Got it!"

Magnus saw the item on his hands was a silk blue ribbon and raised an eyebrow grinning. "Oooh…"

"Hush." Alec said, trying to sound authoritative, but blushing a little. He leaned over him again, satisfied to see that Magnus really hadn't moved. He left the ribbon aside and pulled the Warlock's shirt off him, tossing it on the floor and looming over him. Magnus was staring at him, not moving, his pupils dilated.

"Good…" Alec murmured in his ear running his hands on his chest. He bit his neck lightly and at the same time, wrapped the silk around his wrists, securing it on the bed post.

"Alec…"

"Yes?"

"You know…" He started saying, but then the Nephilim kissed his bare shoulder making him forget what he meant to say.

"Yes?" Alec smiled against his skin.

"You know, these…" A kiss on his chest, over his heart cut his words short again.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" Alec smirked.

"I…" Another kiss, on his jaw this time, silenced him once more.

"I'm listening~" Alec teased.

"Nevermind." The Warlock growled arching his body, trying to get closer to him.

The blue-eyed boy chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go on… I promise to let you finish your sentence." He smiled, faking innocence.

 _'Please don't…'_ Magnus thought, loving his kisses, but spoke nonetheless. "You know that those restrains are nothing for me…?" He finally managed to say, before the Shadowhunter planted another kiss on the edge of his mouth. "Right sayang?" He squirmed, fuming he didn't see it coming so he could turn his head and kiss him properly. "You **_know_** I can free myself whenever I want…"

Alec pulled back and smiled at him again, a smile that made his breath catch and his heartbeat accelerate. And then he kissed him and his mind went blank, his only thought in kissing him back fervently. Too soon the kiss was over and Alec was smiling down at him once more, answering the Warlock's already-forgotten question with a question of his own.

"But you won't do that, will you?" He leaned to whisper in his ear, his hot breath making him shiver. "Or I will be really mad. And you don't want this… do you?"

"Maybe I do…"

"No you don't. Cause I'm talking "sleeping-in-the-institute" mad. Not." Gestures towards his bound hands. " _This_ kind of mad."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna risk it?"

Magnus gulped seeing that he meant it. "No."

"Good." Alec smiled, his mischievous demeanor returning. "And don't even pretend you actually **_want_** to free yourself. I _know_ you don't. Now shut up… And enjoy the show."

* * *

…

 ** _Some time later..._**

Once he untied him, Magnus wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked a little worried.

He chuckled. "I'm more than okay… Right now, I'm really glad that Catarina added that line, and that I bought that ribbon when we went to Venice." He laughed more, as Alec's cheeks flared and he looked embarrassed to death. Seeing him blushing after everything he did mere minutes ago was too adorable and Magnus smiled lovingly hugging him closer.

The Nephilim smiled too at his gesture, kissing his hair. "Hey…" He called softly, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What is it baby?"

"I'm sorry… for everything they did…" *****

"What?" Magnus looked at him, surprised at first, and then it clicked. "Was **_that,_** what this all was about?"

"Yeah…" Alec smiled sheepishly. "Of course I wouldn't be seriously angry for you calling me that when you didn't even know me… I'm not that unreasonable… And to be honest, anyone in your position at the time would have probably said the same thing… Also… I know that you like it when I am like that, so… I thought…" He trailed off blushing more.

Magnus hugged him tightly chuckling. "Silly Nephilim… I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" He whispered holding him close, and they both drifted off to sleep, content in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **The end! Hope you liked it!**_

…

*Alec is referring to the Shadowhunters' behaviour (esp. his parents') towards Magnus in TBC- "The Last Stand of the New York Institute".

 _ **Note: Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian.**_


End file.
